The Last of Us
by MsDayva
Summary: Léa survivante qui fais partis d'un groupe. Joel, survivant faisant partis d'un zone de survie, qui fais quelque action illégales. Ces deux la ce connaissent. Mais ne pensait jamais avoir a se revoir. Joel et Léa vont devoirs réapprendre a se faire confiance dans un monde apocalyptique. Mais une nouvelle donnée viens s'ajouter: Ellie.
1. Deux personnes se retrouve

**Cette histoire ce passe après The Last Of Us **

**P.D.V ? ( Point De Vue ) | Date 03/05/2033 **

Je regarde dans les yeux la personne devants moi. Cette personne était assis, les mains attacher dans le dos. Il avait l'air fatigué. En même temps, 2 jours sans manger, boire ou dormir ... et se faire torturé ! Bon faut que je vous explique ? Oué, bonne idée. Moi, c'est Léa. Je suis de taille moyenne ( au-temps de poids que de taille ). J'ai les cheveux noirs avec les yeux bleue. Ma peau est plutôt bronzer. Je vis dans une période de chaos. Il y a 20 ans, une maladie a fait surface ( PS: sa se dit ? ) tuer ou contaminent des millions de gens. Aujourd'hui, la mort est notre plus fidèle allier. Les survivants créèrent des groupes. Et des hommes politiques eux, il créèrent des zones. Dans ces zones la, tout le monde était sain, les infectés mourraient. Je ne suis pas une de ces zones. Je fais partis d'un groupe. Vous avez du déjà en entendre parler. Ce groupe est réputer pour être … Disons que nous n'avons aucun mal a tuer, nous n'éprouvons aucun regret. La survie avant tout ! Bref, ce gars la, il sait ou est une cache d'armes. Et sa nous intéresse. Ont ma coller la dessus parce que je suis leur meilleur éléments m'ont t-il dit. Dans les premiers jours, je l'ai baffer. Mais il ne voulait rien me dire. Alors je l'ai laisser la un jour sans manger ni boire, ni dormir d'ailleurs. Je suis revenue, je lui ai poser la question. Toujours rien. Alors je l'ai laisser la pendant un autre jours ! Et me voici aujourd'hui !

Tu veut toujours pas parler ? Je lui demande calmement

NON ! Vous perdez votre temps !

Tu sais, si tu parle, je te donnerais a manger et a boire, et je te laisserais partir en m'assurant que tu arrive a survivre pendant 1 semaine, éloigner des soldats. Parce que, tu sais, les soldats offrent une récompense a ceux qui ont des informations sur les Lucioles

( soupire ) Très bien, la cache se trouve dans la première ville ou a commencer l'infection.

Tu peut être plus précis ? Je suis pas devin.

Dans un bar, prêt de la route ARRR- Il commence a crier avant de ne plus pouvoir continuer : je l'ai décapiter !

Je sais de quel route il parle. Et sa me fait tout drôle. Comme sortit d'un passé. D'un passé qu'ont n'avait pas envie de revoir surgir. D'un coup, mes souvenirs m'envahir. Je repense au passé : mes amies, mes ennemies, mon travail... surtout toi. Si tu savais a quel point tu me manque Joel! Mais aujourd'hui, mes sentiments m'ont abandonné. Une survivante ne doit pas pensé a son passé, et épargner ses anciens amies, car eux, ne le ferons pas.

**P.D.V Joel | Date 06/05/2033**

J'ouvre un autre tiroir, rien. Ont est dans un super marcher moi et la gamine. Si on veut survivre, faut qu'on(t?) trouve des provisions. Et deviner ou ont est ? Ma ville, celle ou Sarah est morte. La ou j'ai vécu la naissance de l'infection. Je n'avais pas tenue a aller chez moi. Ou ce qui fut chez moi. Je repense aux moments que j'ai vécu avec Tommy, Sarah … Je repense aussi a Léa. Ma meilleure amie. Si on pouvait dire sa. Notre relation était … compliquer. On s'est connu en primaire. Passer notre scolarité ensemble. Sorti au lycée. Quitter quand j'ai rencontré la mère de Sarah. Redevenus ma meilleur amie. Ma vie n'est pas belle et merveilleusement compliquer? Ellie me sort de mes pensées.

Joel j'en ai trouver ! Des bo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Comment a crier Ellie

Je cours vers l'origine du crie, je pousse ou défonce une porte. Ceux qui me permet de voir un homme tenir Ellie, celle ci ce débat férocement, envoyant des coups de pied et de coude dans son agresseur. Je prend mon revolver alias flingue et la pointe sur l'homme en face de moi.

Lâche la ou t'es un homme mort ! Je le menace

Fais toujours !

C'est qui qui t'envoie ? Marlène ? Ou bien les soldats ? Je lui demande froidement

Les lucioles ? Non ! On en a rien a foutre de la gamine ! Il y a quelque chose que notre boss veux dans cette ville ! Me dit-il

Quoi comme chose ? Demande Ellie, qui suite a sa question, l'homme resserre sont étreinte

Si je la relâche, vous partez, compris ?!

Ok sa me va.

Doucement, il relâche Ellie, qui cours vers moi. Moi je pointe mon arme sur sa jambe et tire, je tire une seconde balle dans son bras. Ce type est VRAIMENT naïve ! Il tombe par terre et gémit de douleur. Son sang commence a former un flaque sur le sol. Je m'approche de lui.

Ton boss, il veut quoi ?!

Il y a une cache d'arme dans la ville ! Il fouille dans sa poche et sort un papier qu'il me tend. Tenez il y a toutes les infos sur cette feuille, je peut partir maintenant ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux avant de l'abattre. Je regarde la feuille tout en me relevants je m'étais baisser pour parler a l'autre c'était au même bar... Tommy,Sarah et toi, ma chère Léa ! Toutes ma vie a basculer ce jours : j'ai perdu Léa et Sarah. Il faut que j'aille dans ce bars !

**P.D.V Léa | Date 03/05/2014 **

Je sors de la pièce d'interrogatoire pour me diriger vers le bureau du boss. Je toque, j'attends qu'il me dis de rentrer, je rentre au bout de quelques secondes. Je ne prend pas la peine de refermer derrière moi. Je regarde l'homme qui se trouve devant moi : cheveux blond, yeux marron, peau pâle.

J'ouvre la bouche pour commencer a parler, mais le chef me devance :

Alors ? Me demande t-il

Il a parler. Je lui réponds

Alors va y, emmène des gars avec toi.

Si tu veux, mais Emmet, tu veux pas savoir ou c'est ? Je lui demande étonner

Ce gars, Emmet, souffre de : je n'ai confiance en personne parce que j'ai peur qu'on me trahissent. Alors qu'il ne me demande pas ou c'est, c'est étonnent.

Nan, je te fais confiance, va y Léa.

J'hoche la tête et sors du bureau tout en fermant la porte. Je me dirige vers ma chambre pour prendre des affaires, juste avant je m'arrête a la salle de sport pour emmener quelques gars avec moi. J'ouvre doucement la porte et dis :

Et il y a des gars qui veulent venir avec moi en mission ?

Oué ! Ont arrive Léa ! Me répondis plusieurs d'entre eux

Je ressort pour me diriger vers ma chambre. Peut-être que j'ai oublier de vous préciser, en faite, on habite dans un immeuble, que Emmet et plusieurs de ses soldats j'en faisait partie a l'époque ou... en faim il m'est arriver quelque chose et Emmet ma trouver, il ne s'est pas poser de question et ma embarquer avec lui ont sécuriser l'immeuble. Puis il l'ont aménager. Je pousse la porte de ma chambre. Mur rouge, sol en bois clair. Lit une place, armoire sur le mur. Pendant 20 ans j'ai occuper cette chambre. Je me dirige vers mon armoire et l'ouvre, je prend un sac que je j'installe sur mon lit juste derrière moi. Je me redirige vers mon armoire, je prend des habits et les places dans mon sac. Je prends mon sac, refermer les portes de mon armoires et sors de la pièce en refermant la porte. Je me dirige vers armurerie pour prendre des armes : un pistolet, et un fusil sniper avec quelque munition. Je me dirige ensuite vers l'infirmerie pour prendre quelques trucks pour soigner en cas de pépin. Je me dirige vers la cage d'escalier et vois quelque gars a m'attendre, je m'avance et rentre et commence a descendre les escaliers. Personne ne prend la peine de parler. Sa ne sers a rien. Pendant que je descends mon esprits divague vers la ville ou je dois aller. Peut-être que Joel y habite encore ? Je ne sais pas ce que sa ferais de le revoir. Ont a vécu plusieurs truck ensemble. Mais … non si je dois le revoir, je le tuerais : pas de place pour les sentiments !

**P.D.V Léa | Date 06/05/2033 **

Ont est arriver en ville. Cette ville me remplis d'un sentiments … nostalgie ? Des souvenirs me remplissent la tête.

_Aller Sarah ouvre ! Dit Joel impatient de voir la tête de sa fille_

_Ok ! Mais je voulais attendre oncle Tommy._

_Tommy ne seras pas la avant 17h ! Et moi aussi je veux voir ta réaction ! Je dis_

_Elle me regarde et souris, elle ouvre le cadeau pour trouver un chaton noirs et blanc. Elle souris, rigoles, et saute dans les bras de son père, lui fais un bisous sur la joue avant de courir avec moi pour faire de même._

Ce souvenir, comme d'autre me remplis la tête. Je n'arrive pas a penser a autre chose. Alors je laisse les autres me diriger. Je les en remercie d'ailleurs pour plusieurs raison :

1: J'ai la tête ailleurs

2: Bah j'ai pas le sens de l'orientation …

On est arriver. Me signale un des gars.

Ok.

Je prend la tête du groupe, pousse délicatement la porte et rentre. Je commence a fouiller le bars, les autres gars rentre. Quand d'un coup, des coups de feux ressentisse. Étant derrière un comptoir je n'ai qu'a me baisser. Je vois mes gars se faire descendre 1 par 1 jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que moi. Et la, j'entends sa voix, la première fois depuis 20 ans. Je me fige, dans toute la ville, dans tout le pays, il a fallut qu'il soit ici ?!

On ta vue, relève toi les mains sur la tête ou je te jure que je te fais exploser !

Je me relève lentement, mes doutes se confirment, c'est lui. Je lache un juron surpris,

Putin, Joel, c'est toi ?

Léa ?!


	2. Ne jamais parler du passer dehors

**Je tiens a remercier : **Nightel pour sa review. Pour les fautes, je ne comprend pas, j'utilise pourtant un correcteur :/ mais je vais essayer de faire attention au fautes d'orthographes ! Plus souvent aller demander a ma sœur et voir sur internet. Encore merci a toi, je tenais a vous dire aussi, que ce chapitre sert surtout a dire qu'elle son les liens Joel-Léa. Ce qu'il ont eu entre eux et tous ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2**

**P.D.V Léa | Date 06/05/2033 **

-Putin, Joel c'est toi ?

-Léa ?

Sur toutes la villes et tout les survivants, il fallait que je tombe sur lui ! Il tient son arme entre ses mains et la pointes vers moi.

-T'es sensée être morte ! Le calqueur ta mordu !

-Joel, tu fais quoi ici ? Je change de sujet, il ne faut pas qu'il sache, il grogne mais réponds

-Je suis venu pour une cache d'armes, et toi, pourquoi tu es revenu a la vie ?

Je grogne aussi, il fallait en plus, qu'on vienne pour la même chose ?

-Moi aussi. Écoute, on a cas faire équipe jusqu'à se qu'ont la trouve, tu récupère ce que tu veut la dedans et le reste iras a mon boss, t'es partent ?

-Ouais, de toute façon, j'ai pas envie de te buter.

Nous rangeons tout les deux nos armes. Une ado se relève également, je la dévisage, qui c'est celle la ? Il est avec quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est sa fille ? Je ressent un sentiment de jalousie que je fais taire immédiatement.

-C 'est qui ? Je lui demande curieuse

-Ellie dit-il

-Et elle fous quoi ici ?

-Je te demande pas ta vie moi. Alors ferme la et avance. Il me répond en m'indiquant la sorti

Je grogne mais avance vers la sorti. Sa ce passe plutôt bien. J'imaginais plutôt devoirs des explication. Mais je ne lui donnerais jamais. J'entends quelqu'un courir. Je me retourne pour voir Ellie courir vers moi. Elle me regarde, ne dis rien et commence a marcher a coter de moi.

-Alors tu connais Joel ? Demande t-elle pour amorcer la conversation

-Ouais depuis le lycée.

-Comment tu la rencontrait ?

-Je m'entendais bien avec son frère, un jour il ma emmener cher lui et j'ai rencontrait Joel. Il était majeur a cette époque, et moi j'avais seulement 16 ans, mais je m'entendais bien avec lui. Ont c'est revue et ont est rapidement devenue proche.

-Proche ? Genre quoi ?

-Au début meilleur amie mais ont est devenue plus... proche un jour. Je dis hésitante

-Ah ouais ? Va y dit !

-On sortait ensemble. Lui réponds une voix que je ne connais que trop bien

Je me retourne pour faire face a Joel qui nous regarde. Quoi ? Il voulait que je ne dise rien ? Eh

bien je vais finir ce qu'il a commencer.

-Il m'a quitter pour la mère de Sarah.

-Oh. Ne trouve simplement a dire Ellie

Je lance un regard froid a Joel avant de me retourner pour commencer a marcher. Ellie vient se placer a côté de moi. Joel lui, se place a ma droite.

-Elle était comment la mère de Sarah ? Demande Ellie

Ellie ne sait pas ce qu'elle vient de dire. Il faut savoir plusieurs chose sur Joel :

1: ne jamais parler de la mère de Sarah

2: ne jamais parler de Sarah.

Si vous savez sa, alors si vous êtes gentilles, vous devriez vous entendre avec Joel.

-Elle était belle, intelligente... enfin sa fait longtemps. Répond Joel

-Cassandre était surtout une pute. Je dit

Joel s'arrête et me lance un regard noir, je suis sur que si il avait eu des lasers a la place de ses yeux je serais morte. Ah bah, maintenant je vais parler.

-Quoi ?! Tu peut pas le nier Joel, elle a coucher avec toi alors qu'ont était encore ensemble. De ce fait, toi tu ma tromper. J'ai faillit te pardonner mais il a fallut que MADAME se retrouve enceinte et que toi comme elle éprouve des sentiments l'un envers l'autre ! Je crie

Soudain j'entends je tourne ma tête vers du bruits que j'ai entendu.

-Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Les sentiments ne se choisit pas ! Et si j'avais pus choisir, jamais je ne t'aurais aimer.

Ces paroles me touchèrent plus que je le laisser apparaître. Au fils des ans j'ai appris a faire taire mes émotions, mais Joel, en seulement quelques seconde il a réussi a les faires réapparaître. Je tends l'oreille en entendent du bruit. Des infecter ?!

-Des infecter faut se barrer d'ici avant qu'il ne nous tombe dessus. Je les préviens en murmurants

-Comment tu fais pour entendre sa ? J'enten- il coupe sa phrase en voyant arriver des claqueurs en courants .

-Dans le bar ! Vite ! Nous crie Joel

Joel laisse passer Ellie devant, il la suit et je ferme la marche. Nous courrons tous aussi vite que nous le pouvons. L'angoisse monte en moi. La peur de- de quoi d'ailleurs ? La seule chose qui puisse me faire et de me bouffer et j'ai un flingue avec moi pour les butter ? Moi je crains rien. Mais vue que je ne veut pas qu'il sache je cours avec et. Enfin arriver a l'intérieur du bar. Je referme la porte derrière moi. Mais, un bras coince la porte l'empechants de fermer. J'appuie dessus plus fort, éspérants que la douleur le fasse lâcher. Mais rien, il baisse son bras et le fait entrer, tâtant quelque chose a attraper. Et la, il trouve ma jambe qu'il serre de toute ces forces. Joel cours vers moi pour m'aider. Il sort son flingue et s'apprête a tirer, quand, sous la force avec lequel l'infecter appuie sur ma jambe. Je tombe par terre. La porte s'ouvre en grand fracas, un infecter rampent vers moi, et s'apprête a me morde.

Juste une question, c'est comme sa que je vais finir ?!

Eh merde, j'aurais pu fumer ma dernière clope !


	3. Une partie du passé raconté

Un nouveau chapitre ! Des révélations ! Et une amitier qui commence a renaître ? BISOUS ! Sous les conseil de Nighel, je m'essaierais a faire des p.d.v externe, et des chapitres plus long, sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3**

**P.D.V EXTERNE**

On entend d'abord un crie suivie d'un ''Non'' crié également. Puis des reniflements. Léa, c'était fait mordre. La femme qui a réussit a survivre des années et des années a l'infection, dans l'espoire qu'un jour, l'humaniter puissent rependre la terre, c'est fait mordre. Joel arrive en courrant prêt d'elle. Sort son révolver et le place sur la tête de l'infecter histoire de ne pas gaspiller de munition qui sont rare et tire.

-PUTIN ! Crie Léa

Elle se relève et cours s'asseoir sur un chaise qui na pas encore casser. Sa respiration est irrégulière est rapide. Joel et Ellie arrive et s'installe sur les chaises d'acôter. Une fois assie, Joel dépose son arme a feu sur la table. Tout le monde se regarde, personne ne parle.

-Sa fait deux fois que tu t'es fait mordre. Commence Joel

-Je sais.

-Tu veut que...je te... tue ? Demande t-il

Joel avait eu un mal fou a dire cette phrase. Pour sur il détester Léa pour certaines chose. Mais, quelque part au fond de lui, il l'aimer encore. _Pour toujours_, pensa t-il. Il a peur. Joel, le survivants endurci, a peur. Peur que Léa ne meurt. Peur que Léa se transforme en un de ces monstres.

-Non. Lui répond Léa

Après être infecter, rare n'était pas les survivants se donnant la mort. Ne voulant pas devenir comme ces monstres. Alors cette réponse surprit Joel et Ellie.

-Je suppose que je te doit des explication, pour ce qui c'est passer cette nuit. La ou, l'infection a débuter. Commence t-elle

-Ouais. Il lui répond

Elle soupire, baisse sa tête et commence son histoire, l'histoire de sa survie.

**Flash Back | Une vingtaine d'années plus tôt | P.D.V Léa**

Comme tu le sais Joel, moi et Tommy somme venus te chercher, toi et Sarah. Quand je t'ai vus avec tout se sang sur toi... j'ai eu peur. On est monté dans la voiture, et on a rouler. Quand on a croisé cette famille.

-Arrêtons nous pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent. Propose Tommy

-Non, continue a rouler. Tu as insister

-Ils ont un enfants ! Te contredit Tommy

-Nous aussi !

Tommy t'obéit,

-On aurait du les aider. Avait dit Sarah peut de temps après

On avait emprunter cette route, croyants qu'on saurait les seuls. Mais on c'est tromper. Un infecter tua un conducteur avant de courir vers nous.

-TOMMY ! Tu lui cria

Il prenna conscience de ce qu'il courait vers la voiture et fis demi-tours. On emprunta cette route. Des gens était devant, et derrière nous.

-Va plus vite ! Tu as dit.

-Je peut pas les écraser ! Contredit Tommy

-Fait demi-tours ! Tu lui avais dit agacé

-Ils sont aussi a mon cul ! Te contredit a nouveau Tommy

Sa avait mis quelques secondes, mais on avait réussi a passer. A un croisement Sarah avait crier :

-ATTENTION !

Instinctivement, j'avais je m'étais mis devant elle pour prendre le choc a sa place. Je ne me souvient pas de grand chose après sa. Seulement la douleur. Puis sont venus les cris.

-LEA ! Je savais que c'était toi Joel

J'avais gémi de douleur. J'avais essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai réussi. Tu était au dessus de de moi et tu m'a porter dans tes bras.

**ELIPSE DE QUELQUE MINUTES PLUS TARD | P.D.V EXTERNE **

Un homme portant un femme dans ses bras ( a la mode princesse ), suivit d'une fille, adolescente sûrement dans les 12/13 ans, devant un homme tenant une arme a feu. Joel, Léa, Sarah et Tommy. Soudain des cris se furent entendre, tout le monde se mit a courir, et se réfugia dans un bar. Le seul problème était que la porte ne pouvait pas se fermait a cause d'infecter qui avait passer son bras dans la porte. Joel posa Léa sur chaise et était allait aider Tommy.

-Non va y Joel ! Avait dit Tommy

-Quoi et toi ? Avait demander Joel

-Ta Sarah ! On se retrouveras plus tard !

Joel était alors aller vers Sarah voir si tout aller bien. Quand la pression sur la porte se fit plus importante. Léa, voyant sa, se précipita le plus vite qu'elle pouvait sur la porte pour aider Tommy.

-Léa ? Va avec Joel !

-Non ! Comme tu la dit il a Sarah. Il faut lui donner du temps !

-Léa ! Vien avec moi ! Avait dit Joel en voyant Léa sur la porte essayant de retenir les infecter

-Non, va avec Sarah, je ne ferais que vous retenir.

Joel c'était approcher d'elle et avait poser ces lèvres sur les siennes. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'éloignèrent et Joel sourit.

-Ta intérêt a survivre. Avait chuchoté Joel

Elle lui sourit et retourna a mon travail que qu'elle c'était donner.

Elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour essayer de ferme la porte mais la douleur l'empecher de faire a son maximum. Soudain la porte s'ouvrir suite a un moment de faiblesse. L'infecter sauta sur elle. Et lui mordit le coup. Un coup de feu c'était fait entendre.

-Léa ? Chuchota t-il, Merde ton coup !

-Va retrouver Joel !

-Quoi ?

La femme se releva et poussa Tommy vers la sortit du fond. Va retrouver Tommy !

**Fin Flash Back**

Joel soupira, ce que venait de dire Léa ne l'aidait pas du tous. Sa faisait seulement revenir d'ancien souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

-En quoi sa me dit comment tu as réussi a survivre ? Demande Joel

-J'y arrive ! Sois patient. J'ai soif ! Dit Léa. Elle posa son sac sur la table et fouille a la recherche d'une quelconque bouteille. Elle finit par la trouver, dévisse le bouchons, le pose et porte sa bouteille a sa bouche et bois.

-Alors la suite ?! S'impatiente Joel

-Très bien, peut-être que je devrais le dire directement sa nous éviteras une histoire longue pour rien. Propose la femme

-Ouais bonne idée.

-La vérité c'est que j'ai attendu des semaines et des semaines. Croyants même a un moment que je n'étais pas infecter. Puis le groupe pour lequel je travail sont arriver, ils m'ont emmener avec eux. Ils m'ont fait des testes. Puis au bout de quelques semaines les résultat sont arriver. Elle marque une pose, Je suis immuniser Joel !

Un silence se fit entendre suite a ces paroles. Mais aucuns des personnes n'eut l'occasion de débattre : la porte venait d'être enfoncer par des infecter de niveau 2. Tout le monde se leva de sa chaise avant de sortir par la porte de derrière a toute vitesse. Plusieurs minute passe comme ce ci. A courir, cherchant a échapper aux infecter. Puis soudain Léa s'arrête en voyant quelque chose.

-Dans les égouts ! Venait on va se cacher dans les égouts !

Ellie la regarda avec un air '' Je ne rentre pas la dedans moi ! ''. Mais en entendant le grognement des infecter proche, personne ne trouva a redire et entra dans les égouts. Quand tout le monde eut poser le pied par terre, l'homme de la bande s'exprima :

-T'es immuniser ?!

La femme hocha la tête pour dire oui.

-Comme moi ! S'exclame Ellie, Moi aussi je suis immuniser contre toute cette merde !

-Cool. Ne trouva a redire que sa Léa

Tout le monde se mit a marcher dans les égouts. Attentifs au moindre bruits qu'ils pourraient entendre. Joel en première position, suivit de Ellie, et Léa fermer la marche. Dans les égouts, on ne pouvait entendre que le bruit des bruits de pas. Rien de très alarment.

-Sa cache quelque chose sa. S'exprima Léa

-Quoi ? Demanda Ellie

-Qu'il n'y est personne. Finit Joel pour Léa

Léa hocha la tête pour prouver que c'était ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pendant qu'elle marchait, Léa repensa a un moment de sa vie.

**Flash Back **

**-Écoute**, Léa tu sais que je t'aime mais je... j'ai rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre.

-Quoi ? Tu raconte quoi la Joel ? Disa Léa

-Elle s'appelle-

-Je m'en fiche de savoir son nom ! Joel c'est quoi sa ?!

**Fin Flash Back**

Et soudain, un crie retenti au loin. Un crie qui était de mauvais augures.

Un crie d'infecter. Suivit par des dizaines d'autres.

Joel, Ellie et Léa se mettent a courir.


	4. Dans l'égout

Bonjour a tous me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai décidé de ne plus m'imposer d'un rythme de postage. Tout simplement parce que je préfère maintenant attendre l'inspiration. Bref bonne lecture bisous !

**CHAPITRE 4**

**P.D.V Léa**

En entendant les cris, moi Joel et Ellie avons commencer a courir le plus vite possible pour chacun d'entre nous. Joel suivit d'Ellie et enfin moi. Je jette des coups d'oeil derrière moi pour voir si les infecté ont réussi a nous rattraper. Toujours pas. On arrive rapidement a un croisement. 3 Chemins possible, lequel prendre ? Je regarde Joel. Il hésite lui aussi. Après tout, lequel nous conduirais vers la vie et l'autre vers la mort ? Rien ne le disait.

-On devrait se séparé. Je propose

Il hoche la tête. Il pose son regard sur Ellie. Elle aussi est d'accord. Je suposse qu'elle voudrais restait avec Joel. Elle ne me connais que depuis quelques heures maintenant. Et Joel... disons qu'il ne me fait plus confiance comme avant.

-Je vais par là. Vous avez qu'a choisir un autre chemin ensemble. Je dis tout en indiquant le premier chemin

-Ok, fais gaffe a toi. Me dis Joel

-Toi aussi Joel.

On se regarde droit dans les yeux. Rien ne semble pouvoir me faire revenir a la réalité. La réalité qui est que si je ne commence pas a marcher je risque de me faire tuer. Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est vraiment merdique. Je réussi a poser mon regard sur autre chose que lui. Et je murmure un :

-Je devrais y aller.

Je me mets ensuite a courir. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'entends des bruits de pas. Je cours plus vite. Mais les bruits de pas se font plus forts, plus proche. Il fait sombre dans ces égouts, je ne peut voir que quelque mètre devant moi. Depuis l'épidémie, je n'ai plus l'habitude d'étaler mais sentiments, ni même d'en avoir, mais je commence a avoir peur. J'entend soudains quelqu'un parler.

-Tu vois quelque chose toi ? Dit la première voix

-Non rien et toi ? Dit la seconde

-C'est pourtant bien ici qu'on a vus la fille aller.

-Ouais je sais. Mais il fait sombre ont voit rien.

C'est qui c'est type ? Il me recherche moi ? Je marche plus doucement pour ne pas qu'ils m'entendent. En plus des infecter maintenant ils y a eux. Supers ! Je regarde droit devant moi pour ne pas risqu- juste devant moi un infecter, un clickers. Heureusement qu'il est aveugle. Sinon je pourrais dire adieu a ma vie. Mais que faire. Je ne peut bouger sans qu'il m'entende. Et derrière moi, deux personnes me poursuivant pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Je suis coincé.

-Et mais ses elle ! La fille qu'on poursuit depuis tout a l'heure ! S'écrie un homme derrière moi

Quel imbécile ! Le clickers devant moi se met a courir vers la voix de l'homme. J'entends plusieurs cris, mais je ne me retourne pas. Trop peur de ce que je pourrais voir. Je me met a courir droit devant moi pour échapper a tout ce qu'il se trouve derrière moi.

**P.D.V Externe, côté Joel et Ellie**

Joel et Ellie marche dans le tunnels qu'ils ont emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Joel affiche un drôle d'air sur son visage.

-Tu t'inquiète pour Léa ? Demande Ellie

-Ouais. Il dit en soupirant

Elle ne préfère ne pas insister plus. Quand ont demander a Joel trop de chose, il avait tendance a ce braquer.

Ils ne tombèrent sur aucun infecter. Ni sur autre chose. Quand ils sont enfin arriver a la fin du tunelle, ils décident d'attendre Léa. Au bout de quelque minutes, une fille, Léa, arrive en courant vers eux. Quand elle est devant eux, elle pose ses mains sur ces jambes, le dos formant un angle avec ses jambes. (PS : c'est la meilleur façon de décrire ^^ ) Joel vient se poster juste devant elle, il pose sa main sur son dos.

-Sa va Léa ? Il lui demande

-Ouais, j'ai fais un face a face avec un clickers, et des gars se sont fais bouffé en voulant m'attraper, j'ai courus comme une dératé pour m'échapper. Elle explique

-T'es sur que sa va ? Demande Joel, un air d'inquiétude sur le visage

Elle se relève et lui souris. Joel, pose sa main sur sa joue. Ellie se sentit soudainement de trop.

-Oui, maintenant je vais mieux.

Ils se sourient mutuellement. Se fut Ellie qui les ramenèrent a la réalité en sifflant.

-Excuser moi, je vous ai déranger ? Dit-elle ironiquement

Joel se mit a rire.

-Allons-y avant de se faire attaquer de nouveau.

Sur ces mots, les trois personnes quittèrent enfin l'égout grâce a une échelle présent dans les parages.


	5. Nous n'oublierons jamais - FIN -

Bon, on finit cette fiction pour que je puisse en commencer une autre : ). Je vous dis juste merci à tous ! Bisous !

P.D.V Externe, 5 Ans plus tard

5 ans était passer. Des choses c'était passer entre temps. La relation Léa/Joel a pris un autre tournent . Pour tous vous dire, ils sortent ensemble. Encore. Pour tous vous expliquer, elle et Joel non pas cesser de s'aimer. Ils ont juste enfouis leur sentiment. Et puis, quand ils c'étaient revus, pour tous vous dire, la colère de Joel avait pris le dessus. Sarah et Léa était morte, la vie lui avait tous pris. Et un jour, Léa était réapparu, prétextent qu'elle était immunisé. Et elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle raconter la vérité. Chaque jours, chaque heure, chaque minute passer avec elle, le faisait petit à petit retomber amoureux d'elle. Mais la vie de tout les jours, en ces temps avait été difficile. Plus que tout, ils avaient besoin de la confiance de l'autre. Et puis, il y avait Ellie aussi. Cette fille, qu'ils, aujourd'hui considéré comme leur fille. Le plus important, c'est que aujourd'hui, tout est finis. Tous. L'infection, les problèmes, les morts, tout. Comment ? C'est simple, un jour, un simple jour, comme les autres, des morts, de la tristesse, des regrets, de la colère et d'autre sentiment encore, une femme qui avait passer sa vie a faire attention, avait découvert qu'elle immunisé elle aussi. Elle a donc chercher un médecin militaire qui pourrait se servir d'elle n'importe comment, même si sa lui coûte sa vie pour trouver un antidote. Qui pourrait guérir tout le monde. Et au bout d'un ans de recherche, ils l'avaient trouver. L'armée créa des sorte de missile. Une fois lancé et assez haut pour toucher un maximum de personne, elle s'ouvrait pour que l'antidote relâche un gaz, qui envahi les rues, et tout les gens l'inhalent, devenait immunisé contre la maladie, et les personnes déjà infecter, selon son stade d'infection, guériser.

Des années ( 3 ) avait été néssaire à la reconstruction des villes. La vie reprend pour chacun et chacune. Mais personne n'oublia. Personne n'oublia ce qui avait tuer les personnes qu'ils aimer. Personne n'oublia, ce qui c'était passer. Même si, les gens faisait des efforts. Même si, les gens ne laisser rien paraître. Joel, Ellie et Léa faisaient parti de ces gens.

Pour revenir au moment présent, Ellie descend en courant ils avaient acheter une maison a 1 étages elle se dirige vers Léa qui est dans la cusine. Celle-ci se retourne et offre un sourire à sa fille d'adoption.

-Qu'il a t-il pour que tu sois si exciter ?

-C'est aujourd'hui ! Mon premier jour d'école ! Crie Ellie

Léa rit. A son époque, le jour de la rentré était plutôt apte au pleurs.

-Tu peut me prendre une assiette s'il te plaît ? J'ai fait des pancakes !

Ellie, tout exciter, sortit une assiette et la pose a côté de la poêle. Elle regarde la pâte qui se trouve dans la poêle.

-Joel dors toujours ? Demande Ellie

-Tu le connais, maintenant qu'il peut dormir, il ne sans prive pas. Dit Léa, ce qui provoque un moue triste à Ellie

-T'es sur ? Dis une voie qu'ils ne leurs étaient pas inconnue

-Joel ! Crie Ellie

-Ta crus quand même pas que je louperais le jour de ta rentré ? Il demande en souriant

Ellie rit, vite suivit par Léa et Joel. Tout est parfait maintenant.


End file.
